


In a Snap

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has planned a special weekend for Caleb when things for wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Snap

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone request a Caleb death fic so here it is. I hope you like it >///

It’s been awhile since the last time Caleb and Michael went on a date, just the two of them. Which is why when Michael heard that the local zoo was holding a special weekend only alligator wrangling exhibit, he bought tickets right away.

 

It was to be a surprise, the wrangling bit at least. Michael had to tell Caleb not to make game plans for the Saturday because he wanted to go to the zoo. Once he heard this, Caleb started to bounce in his seat with excitement and leaped forward to place a swift kiss on Michael’s before bouncing out of the office to tell Ryan the news. The faint shout of ‘hi Ryan’ was heard and Michael chuckled at his boyfriend of 3 years antics. He took a deep breath of a weight settled on his chest.

 

This weekend was going to be the weekend.

 

The following days were a blur of editing, playing games, and listening to Caleb go on about the different animals he was looking forward to at the zoo. Monkeys, elephants, alpacas, possums, you name it, he was excited. It made Michael happy to see the light in Caleb’s eyes shine as he spoke about their date, and Michael smiled back, his own light in his own chocolate eyes aglow with the thought of the single question he’s going to ask.

 

A shift in the mattress alerted Michael that Caleb was up and stretched his arms to his side of bed to wrap it around Calebs waist and pulled the man close to his chest. Michael nuzzled in close and gave a few feather light kisses behind Caleb’s ear and along his jawline. A stray hand made its way across Caleb’s chest and switched course directions and headed south to relieve the aching need that had Caleb moaning, aching back into Michael who worked his hand faster until Caleb shouted out Michael’s name and succumbed to the pleasure.  Muffled I love you’s were exchanged as Caleb shimmied out of bed awkwardly and made a beeline to the washroom to clean and freshen up.

 

Michael made his own way out of bed and to the kitchen to wash his hands and start preparing breakfast. A  big day deserved a nice breakfast. Caleb came up behind him and gave him a kiss and they ate in silence, just enjoying each others company.  Soon, food was done and dishes were piled into the dishwasher and they headed their way out to the zoo, hand in hand.

 

Once they reach the gates, Caleb started to tug Michael’s arm in all directions, unable to choose what animal to go see first. Michael laughed at his antics before brandishing the two tickets he had bought for the alligator wrangling. Caleb laughed and the pair made their way over the to alligators where a large crowd of people were standing about in line. Michael flashed their passes and were ushered into the pen quickly with a zookeeper. Michael stuff his left hand in his pocket, the other firmly grasping Caleb’s own left hand.  Both hands held something very dear to Michael, and he was bound and bent to make them meet.  He faintly payed attention while the zookeeper explained what would happen. He would bring the the creature out from the sleeping dock and would tape the jaw shut. Once that was done, they would each take a turn to sit on the animals back and pose for photos.

 

They two nodded in understanding, and had a mini rock-paper-scissors tournament to see who go first. Caleb came out victorious and pat Michael on the shoulder in consolation. The zookeeper returned followed by one of the largest alligators the two had ever seen. And around its jaws was a single piece of tape, wrapped once around.

 

Almost instantly upon seeing that, Michael felt his stomach drop, and no matter how hard he tried to shake it, the feeling would not leave. He put a hand on his stomach as he watched Caleb step forward, a bounce in each one until he stood beside the beast and the keeper. With a final instruction, Caleb swung a leg over the animal and sat down, hesitantly place his hands on the jaw where the zookeeper instructed. A grin exploded over his face, at being so close to one of his favourite animals. He flexed his hands, which dug into the tape around the jaws and glanced up at Michael. He opened his mouth to say something when it happened.

 

The tape along the jaw started to peel away from being wet, and limply fell off. Michael took a step forward before being stopped by a different zookeeper and Caleb fell off the alligators back and onto his own. Seconds had not even passed when the tape fell completely off and the creature spun around and with a sickening snap, held Caleb’s leg in its powerful jaws.

 

His piercing screams echoed around the air, and he punched his fist into the beats muzzle, attempting to break his leg free. The alligator, not liking this, started to walk backwards, and each step brought its head flinging side to side and along with that, Caleb was tossed about like a rag doll.

 

The zookeepers snapped into action, attempting to pry open the palatal valve to release his leg, but Michael could only tunnel vision onto Caleb’s face, stricken with fear and panic, and behind all that, acceptance.

 

Michael struggled against those holding him back, wanting to be with Caleb, but they held firm. His vision kept focusing in on Caleb, smaller and smaller until he could no longer see, passed into unconsciousness. The screams of his love resonating through his mind as it no longer was able to function.

 

When Michael woke up again, he was lying on a hospital bed surrounded by some of his fellow Achievement Hunters. Gavin was talking with a doctor while Geoff held a crying Griffon. A hand reached out to his and grasped it. Startled, Michael looked over and say Ray, glasses off and eyes red. With a ragged breath, Ray snatched a small box from the table beside the bed and held his hand over Michaels. The movement caught the others attentions and Michael pried open the box, the small, simple ring he had picked out glaring back out at him. Ray’s hand squeezed his and a simple sentence crashed Michael’s world around him. Eight words tore at his heart, ripping him open and leaving it there for his own soul to break.

  
“He didn’t make is Michael. I’m so sorry.”


End file.
